


DVD Extra: The Land of Lost Content Soundtrack

by DesireeArmfeldt, orphan_account



Series: The Land of Lost Content [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Bonus Material, Challenge Response, Fanmix, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundtrack for The Land of Lost Content.  A collection of songs about love and friendship.  With Plot! Maybe vaguely spoilery for the story.</p><p>After the Quest, Fraser takes a new, remote posting in the Northwest Territories. He corresponds with Ray Kowalski (in Chicago) and Ray Vecchio (in Florida); meanwhile Ray Kowalski gets in touch with Stella Vecchio.</p><p>Many letters are exchanged; information is withheld, misconstrued, and accidentally revealed; many miscommunications and misunderstandings are perpetrated; but our heroes eventually stumble their way to a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DVD Extra: The Land of Lost Content Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Land of Lost Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464716) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[Full playlist available at Grooveshark.](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/The+Land+Of+Lost+Content+Soundtrack/77841436)

 

 **July 1999**  
  
1\. Why Don’t You Write Me (Simon  & Garfunkel, _Bridge over Troubled Water_ )  
  
  _Why don't you write me,_  
  _A letter would brighten_  
  _My loneliest evening._  
  _Mail it today_  
  _I_ _f it's only to say_  
  _That you're leaving me._

  
2\. So Far Away (Dire Straights, _Brothers in Arms_ )  
  
 _And I get so tired when I have to explain_  
  _When you're so far away from me_  
 _See, you been in the sun and I've been in the rain_  
 _And you're so far away from me_

**August 1999**  
  
3\. I Still Believe In My Friends (The Nields, _If You Lived Here You’d Be Home Now_ )  
  
  _I don't know whether I believe in me_  
  _But I still believe in my friends_

 

4\. American Woman (Guess Who, _American Woman_ )  
  
 _Colored lights can hypnotize_  
 _Sparkle someone else's eyes_  
 _Now woman, get away from me_  
 _American woman, mama let me be_

 

**September 1999**

5\. Solitary Man (Neil Diamond; Johnny Cash cover, _American II: Solitary Man_ )  
  
  _Don't know that I will_  
  But until I can find me  
  The girl who'll stay  
  And won't play games behind me  
  I'll be what I am  
  A solitary man

  
  
6\. If You Were Gay (Marx, Lopez, Tartaglia  & D’Abruzzo, _Avenue Q_ )  
  
  _If you were gay,_  
  _That'd be OK_  
  _I mean, 'cause hey!_  
 _I'd like you anyway,_  
 _And I know that you_  
 _Would respect me too_  
 _If I told you today_  
 _Guess what? I'm gay!_  
 _(But I'm not gay.)_

 

7\. [Bonus Track: I couldn't get this one on Grooveshark]  She Loves Me Not (Shire & Maltby, _Closer Than Ever_ )  
  
  _He loves me not, he doesn't love me_  
  He thinks not highly of me. . .  
  If I love him, how can he love me not?  
  
  
8\. Love Will Come to You (Indigo Girls, _Rites of Passage_ )  
  
  _Guess I wasn't the best one to ask_  
  _Me myself with my face pressed_  
  _Up against love's glass_  
  _To see the shiny toy I've been hoping for_  
  _The one I never can afford. . . ._

 

  _I say love will come to you_  
  _Hoping just because I spoke the words that they're true_  
  _As if I offered up a crystal ball to look through_  
  _Where there's now one there will be two_

  
**October 1999**  
  
9\. There’s a Fine, Fine Line (Marx, Lopez, Tartaglia  & D’Abruzzo, _Avenue Q_ )  
  
 _There's a fine, fine line_  
  Between a lover and a friend  
  And there's a fine, fine line  
  Between reality and pretend  
  I guess if someone doesn't love you back  
  That isn't such a crime  
  But there's a fine, fine line between love  
  And a waste of time

  
  
10\. You Want To Be My Friend? (Shire  & Maltby, _Closer Than Ever_ )  
  
  _You want to be my friend?_  
  _You want to be my friend?_  
  _Well, I'm touched_  
  _You want to be my friend_  
  _I_ _want a lover and a husband_  
  _And a partner and a spouse_  
  _I want someone to split expenses with me_  
  _On a summer house. . . ._  
  
  _I need someone I can fight with_  
  _Learn to cook with, love to feed_  
  _Come to think of it, there's only one thing_  
  _That I do not need:_  
  _I don't need another friend_  
  
  
 **November 1999**  
  
11\. Friends Will Be Friends (Queen, _Platinum Collection_ )  
  
  _It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,_  
  _Friends will be friends,_  
  _When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,_  
  _Friends will be friends,_  
  _When you're through with life and all hope is lost,_  
  _Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end_  
  
  
 **December 1999**  
  
12\. Thank You For The Music (ABBA, _Gold: Greatest Hits_ )  
  
  _Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
  _Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_  
  _Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
  _What would life be?_  
  _Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
  _So I say thank you for the music_  
  _For giving it to me_

 

13\. Christmas Carol (Nerissa & Katryna Nields, _Love and China_ )

  T _he sky is gray, the night comes early_  
  _I'm heading towards my brother's place_  
  _His baby greets me smiling curly_  
  _I kiss her rosy little face_  
  _They don't ask me where you're staying_  
  _They give me "Fear not, for behold" to read_  
  _A glass of wine, their daughter playing_  
  _Tonight that's everything I need_

**January 2000**  
  
14\. Wie Stark Ist Nicht Dein Zauberton (Mozart, _The Magic Flute_ )  
  
 _Wie stark is nicht dein Zauberton,_  
 _Weil, holde Floete, durch dein Spielen_  
 _Selbst wilde Tiere Freude Fuelen._  
 _Doch nur Pamina bleibt davon!_  
 _Pamina! Hoere, hoere mich!_

 

15\. The Way Old Friends Do (ABBA, _Gold: Greatest Hits_ )  
  
  _You and I can share the silence_  
  _Finding comfort together_  
  _The way old friends do_  
  _And after fights and words of violence_  
  _We make up with each other_  
  _The way old friends do_  
  _Times of joy and times of sorrow_  
  _We will always see it through_  
  _Oh I don't care what comes tomorrow_  
  _We can face it together_  
  _The way old friends do_

16\. I Don’t Want To Get Over You (The Magnetic Fields, _69 Love Songs: CD1_ )  
  
  _I don't want to get over love_  
  _I could listen to my therapist,_  
  _Pretend you don't exist_  
  _And not have to dream of what I dream of;_  
  _I could listen to all my friends_  
  _And go out again_  
  _And pretend it's enough,_  
  _Or I could make a career of being blue_  
  _I_ _could dress in black and read Camus,_  
  _Smoke clove cigarettes and drink vermouth_  
  _Like I was 17_  
  _That would be a scream_  
  _But I don't want to get over you_

17\. And So It Goes (Billy Joel: _Storm Front_ ) (I think Grooveshark has the attribution wrong)  
  
  _But if my silence made you leave_  
  _Then that would be my worst mistake_  
  _So I will share this room with you_  
  _And you can have this heart to break_

  
 **February 2000**

18\. Love Isn’t Easy (ABBA, _Greatest Hits_ )  
  
  _We gotta have patience_  
  _Love isn't just a sensation_  
  _Some of the time it gets rough_  
  _Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough_  
  _(sweet sweet, our love is bitter-sweet)_  
  _Giving love is a reason for living_  
  _But a few things can be tough_  
  _Love isn't easy but it sure is hard enough_

  
 **March 2000**  
  
19\. With a Little Help From My Friends (The Beatles, _Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band_ )  
  
  _(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)_  
  _Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._  
  _(What do you see when you turn out the light?)_  
  _I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._  
  
  _Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_  
  I get high with a little help from my friends  
  I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends  
   
  ( _Do you need anybody?)_  
  _I just need somebody to love,_  
  _(Could it be anybody?)_  
  _I want somebody to love._  
  
  _I get by with a little help from my friends_  
  
  
 **Epilogue**

20\. Power of Two (Indigo Girls, _1200 Curfews_ )

  _So we're okay_  
  _We're fine_  
  _Baby I'm here to stop your crying_  
  _Chase all the ghosts from your head_  
  _I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed_  
  _Smarter than the tricks played on your heart_  
  _We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart_  
  _Adding up the total of a love that's true_  
  _Multiply life by the power of two_


End file.
